User talk:Death horseman94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death Inducement page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 12:33, May 23, 2012 Without a link, or accurate page name I can only guess. Possibly either very badly written and/or thought through, or we already had a page for it, or it is not a power from a widely known published source. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 20:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) These things happen, I know I made a page and had to delete it right afterwards.--Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Facehugger It's a bit of both, basically if it's alien that's totally unknown or from only single source, it's usually deleted (unless it's so interesting we like it too much to remove) and we do to some housecleaning at times to remove pages that are either pointless, repeats of other pages, etc. In the case of facehugger, Xenomorphs are both so widely known and well established in fiction that they're here to stay, that wasn't the problem. It's more along the lines that adding a separate page would be along the lines of making a page for butterfly caterpillars, something that's innate part of the life-form. Basically I'm saying that if you want to add facehugger and/or any/all stages of xenomorphs, by all means create a Variations on/to the Xenomorph Physiology. Many of the Physiologies have several Variations with the powers that separate them from the main Applications anyway. Since the main link in Capabilities goes to page with links to each of the life-stage, you can add a link to each stage you do so we can see details that these pages are too cramped for. Basically, have a blast and if you aren't sure about where the line goes, ask admins, Gabriel is generally around each day and I hop in pretty often too.--Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Demon Creation No, that's usually the methods to create demons, but creating demons doesn't allow any of those powers, so it's best as associations than applications Gabriel456 (talk) 14:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Response ThanksConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Response Hi Death horseman did you leave a message on my talk page, if is about the question i asked in Absolute Hearing Comment section believe me i was not try to be disrespectful to you its not my intention to offend you and if it sounded like that iam sorry, but if you had something to tell me feel free after all this is a community. Oh i almost forgot can you still answer that question if you are a girl? From your friendly wikian Inter kid (talk) 16:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Response Thanks, I'll make it later.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Response I made the page. Add on what you know.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. Okay dude I see what you're saying, but what I am trying to say is a transcendent angel would be reasonably stronger than the demon in the sense that they are mostly associated with the supreme being (e.g. transcendent angels like Metatron are totally undisputed because the guy resembles God in so many ways that most of the times it would give one the impression that both are equal. One example of him bearing resmblence to God (in terms of power) is that, he rules the whole universe (and the Heavens) alongside God and has the titles Lord of the Universe ''and ''King of Angels to ''prove it. Not to mention his grand title ''Lesser YHWH, which signifies that he is second only to and almost equal to God Himself. That's my perspective of a transcendent angel: the most powerful being ever created, that is second to its Creator. As a result it can't possibly be overpowered by other beings. Dude I know this may sound crazy to you but not all scales are balanced, Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology being proof of that. Despite the user's fall from grace, they still maintain their status as the second most powerful being in the universe therefore still dwarf all other beings (no doubt a transcendent demon inlcuded, that is if it exists in the user's universe). So no doubt Transcendent Angel Physiology is stronger than it's demon opposite. Tswana (talk) 08:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool. :) Okay bra. I really enjoyed our conversation. :) Tswana (talk) 05:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Response That sounds good, but I have to make sure there is a mutual agreement first.--CNBA3 (talk) 20:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm jinx. Nice to meet you. -Jinx. Hope you okay just passing by to drop this meme Oh almost forgot go to Apocayptic force Manipulation. See ya Inter kid (talk) 15:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Omni-Erasure would you say this power is worth keeping now? Jake 150 (talk) 00:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 20:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Your page implies that the person dies instantly within moments of physical contact. The guy didn't, and Death induced the death a few moments later. He killed him because he was rude, going "Watch where you're going, pal". Gabriel456 (talk) 19:32, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Whats up Death you were probably expecting a meme, just passing by because okay here you have straight from theoven okay see you and be true to yourself Inter kid (talk) 22:00, November 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Neither Gabriel nor Kuopiofi are keen on banning, but a 2-3 days ban may be a good way to drive the point home. I'd suggest to ask Gabriel for an official warning (first and last, this robotic crap has been going on for months already), then a 2-3 days ban if he doesn't listen (90% chance from where I stand ^ ^; ). DYBAD (talk) 23:29, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Really Um how about energy destruction? And yes it did I was just wondering why you would suggest a name like that? I mean not to rant but hear me out: If you call a page Unique Energy Manipulation then you would have to include all other energy considered unique and that would basically be a semi replica of my deleted edits. I cant help it I am a man who likes to follow logic (don't give me that crap about superpowers being above logic, not my point) When I hear a contradictory statement it gets me upset I don't know why it just does. Lightbuster30 (talk) 18:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 17:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Please let me assure you that i am 100 percent here to contribute and that my page on faecal matter manipulation was not spam but was actually legitimate ... Shithead is a real character from mark millars the wanted however i do see that it may have appeared that i was creating spam however i was merely trying to contribute... I have created a new page on humanoid photosynthesis which i hope you find more appropriate --Supernovad2 (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC)supernovad2 New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It's a mix of several ideas : Meta Probability for the basis, Chosen One for the concept, indirect Meta Physiology as a personal application, and a bit of Subjective Reality for the rest of the world. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you should turn it into a blog, that's all I can think of, for now, anyways Gabriel456 (talk) 20:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Guide Been meaning to do this, but never got around to do it. Thanks. Applications: powers that any/all users can use, the basic set Techniques: powers that user has to either learn or have specific knack for Variations: powers that aren't common enough to be considered Applications, but not something every user can do Associations: add "powers that the user might be able to learn" Change "List of users" to "Known Users" --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I know we have disscuessed it already but now that you mention it I saw anti energy for sui generis and figured it would be a better title. I will talk to kuopiof. ^^I know it has been dissccused but this is just one of those things that have not left me alone mentally so I just want to put itmto rest for good. Lightbuster30 (talk) 02:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Me and kuopiof decided it was best to not make any page for Sui Generis as the page singukarity already covered it. I will list Sui Generis as one of the Sub name though. Anti-energy sounds much better though. People will associate it with anti-matter and assume it does the same thing but to energy. I'm just glad I can put it to rest. Lightbuster30 (talk) 17:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) No sui generis will not be a sub name for Anti-Energy, but Sui generis will be a sub name for the singularity page.Lightbuster30 (talk) 00:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Man I remember when I used to be so stubborn on this wiki always getting into arguments and shit. But I have changed that fir the most part. Now if you guys every get a user by the name of jagget or forneverworld or firegodslayer delete that account immediatly. Firegodslayer the former nickname of "forneverworld as" who happens to be known as jagget at the lounge. Like go there and type in jagget and look at his WoT. It's hilarious but not productive for the wiki. Lightbuster30 (talk) 00:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) --Absolute10 (talk) 07:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) meta power manipulation page is down looking forward to seeing your recreation of it you have far greater skill then I --Absolute10 (talk) 07:12, May 24, 2014 (UTC) the meta power manipulation coming along nicely but remember it is intended to be omnipotent level power that means no limits it control Change create or destroy any power except omnipotence itself although can create omnipotent level powers by wishing A New Power I always loved going between points. XDA Living Person (talk) 03:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person --Absolute10 (talk) 13:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) hi I've be thinking about details and applications associations for meta power manipulation For capabilities section needs far more detail like that able create new abilities as well its total lack of limits including personal ones For applications I think almighty link absolute force manipulation and subjective reality should be add For associations metapotence omniarch and boundary manipulation/meta transcendence Just trying to help can't wait see what looks like when its finish thanks again New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New Power Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) MPM You're quite welcome :) The power is much more complex than it seems, and truly fascinating when you get to know it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Hope ya enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 00:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power The only possibilities I care for are my own XdA Living Person (talk) 05:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) BG/comments Removed from OP and UP, let's hope this thing's finished finally. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) UDI/OEW With OEW the effects are caused by different elements (which can and maybe should be expanded), with UDI you're dead, only more so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:34, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Important Is this what you were looking for? http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/ Antvasima (talk) 15:30, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Not exactly the original. As far as I have heard after the fact, first it was hosted on Wikispaces, then after an incident where most of it's content was removed due to breaking wiki rules, it was briefly put on Wordpress. It didn't last there, since the site wasn't free, so they went to the site above instead. Then the troll "BeyonderGod" showed up claiming to be the founder, despite having a different handle. But basically being illiterate and having no control of the site linked above, as well as maintaining a very comparatively lacklustre wiki with lots of very contrary opinions to the original, it seems extremely unlikely. It seems much more likely that he is simply an attention-seeker seeing his chance to cash in now that the original has been diminished, and vainly spamming lots of different sites with very badly spelled advertisements for his horrible plagiarised wiki, and favourite character/embodiment of his apparent god-complex, the Beyonder. Antvasima (talk) 17:40, September 2, 2014 (UTC) No problem. You can probably ask the members of the current OBD at http://www.narutoforums.com/forumdisplay.php?f=190 for more information. I am not very knowledgeable about everything that happened. Antvasima (talk) 17:53, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Spam I've got no idea how to remove that either, so you might as well go along with that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC)